Eastern Lands (Mr. Garrison)
The Eastern Lands are a group of three islands in the Eastern Sea. The area was known only by legends until Ak-Haranu at Port Phasmatys managed to make contact with the islands after his boat crashed towards the south of Port Phasmatys. To access these lands, you must have completed the quest "The Lost Merchant". Geography The Eastern Lands are composed of three islands (each connected by bridges) located in most eastern part of Gielinor, towards the east of Morytania and Dragontooth Island. The only method of getting to the Eastern Lands is by boat (using either Ak-Haranu's boat or a charter ship). Lying in the Eastern Sea, the islands receive a vast amount of warm weather constantly, yet their crops and plants manage to grow well due to their special and unique methods of farming. The islands are mainly flat lands, but to the north they can be quite mountainous, with some areas inhospitable terrain, such as the towering Mount Hulukama. Around the mountain ranges of the north, the areas are quite colder and there are small areas of ice and snow surrounding the mountains. The Eastern Lands are home to many towns and cities, scattered across the three islands. The lands are covered in various trees, most which are native to the land, such as the Yumakuchi tree and the Ruatta tree. The northern areas as mentioned previously, are colder than the rest of the islands and enable vast woodlands to grow and snow to fall around mountains. There are many valleys as well across the islands, forming steep pathways and many problems to those journeying across the land. In the warmer areas, the ground is burnt a strong golden colour. Key Locations Towns and Cities *Asharu *Narakum *Port Lanaterm *Sakanoth *Kekaruu Other Locations *Karunam Woodland *Mount Hulukama *Golden Valley *Warrior's Mountain *Dragon Mountain Culture The Eastern Lands have a very unique culture which they have remained dedicated to. The warriors known as samurai have a very distinctive type of weaponry and clothing, they are adept in both swordsmanship and archery. They wear unique armour which allow them to be agile. Surprisingly the spells are only used by assassins, who are the masters of disguise, their actual battle armour is unknown. There are also types of "priests" that are adept at summoning strange creatures, they call them Kami. Naturally they have enemies that summon demons known as Oni. Both their armor is lightly made, just like magic robes. However, the style used to make the robes help channel energy from within. In other words, they have never used runes, pouches, or magic staves. The peasants are mostly farmers and fisherman. Livestock is not a major factor in their lives. They are usually muddy, sweaty, and always working. But they still have days to relax, and have fun. Those types of days are usually festivals where they dress up in their nicest clothing and play games at booths. They even have pyrotechnics. Nobility is said to be a personal thing and live off what the peasants work. Not much is known about what goes on inside a palace due to foreigners being rare, untrustworthy, and unworthy. They are usually guarded by either personal guards or mercenaries who are usually samurai. Category:Locations